


18岁

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: 如果十七岁的最后几个小时开始，到成年的结束，是不是就是被*到了成年？*虫未成年未成年*雷者避雷。*私设虫独居生活





	18岁

是夜，结束了晚餐的Tony和Peter依偎在，Peter的小出租房内的沙发上，电视上播放着激情四射的比赛。  
Peter一个也看不进去，他还有1小时32分45秒就是个成年男人了， 这意味着什么？意味着他可以和Tony Stark来一次爱情的鼓掌，他肯定知道，曾经与十二个封面女郎有过美好一夜的Tony Stark居然安分了整整一年多，不因为别的，只因为Peter，他太小了。  
对爱情好奇的Peter曾经问过Tony，为什么他们不可以来一次大人的情事，Tony像是开玩笑一样的笑着摊开手说：“因为你的Aunt May如果知道了我对你下手了，我第二天一定会一纸传票然后拥有一顿牢饭吃。”   
Peter知道，他在开玩笑，Tony是在怕会弄伤了他的男孩， 他的Tony可是很疼他的。  
Peter抱着手机，像是无疑的样子，伸了伸腿，脚趾在Tony的腿上轻轻的划过，Tony专注的看着电视上吵杂的比赛，一只手抓住Peter的脚踝说：“别闹。”  
Peter果真是消停下来了， 可又没多久又开始闹起来了，他先是用脚尖轻轻的撩拨着Tony的左大腿内侧，很轻的动作，但在Tony看来就像是一只猫伸出来了自己的爪子在自己的心口一下又一下的挠。  
Tony看着男孩，他深深的呼了一口气说：“Peter，你在干什么？”  
Peter把手里的手机举到Tony面前，身子也向Tony凑了过去，他眨着那双眼睛，天真无邪的给Tony看着手机屏上显示的色情文学。  
“看看我的蜘蛛女孩们，她们在给我们写小说，他们希望你能今晚把我操到成年，” Peter的话语里透露着一点小激动，色情又低俗的话题在他嘴里就像是一个撒娇的小恋人在跟自己的爱人索吻一样，“Stark先生，现在还有1小时13分钟54秒，您可以满足下她们的愿望吗？”  
哦不，那眼神是Tony拒绝不了的，Peter总是能抓住Tony的一切弱点，包括以后在床上。  
意识还没有反应过来，Tony就已经和Peter吻了起来， 他们吻的难舍难分，Peter大胆的挤进了他的怀里，挺翘的屁股压在Tony的腿上，吻的更深了。  
一吻结束，Tony揽着Peter两个人向卧室的方向慢慢的移动，其实在沙发上Peter也是毫无意见的，可是Tony却是很重视，像是个重要的仪式一样，等到了床上，Peter身上只剩下一条挂在胯骨上的牛仔裤，和一只袜子，Tony相比起Peter要衣冠齐整太多，Peter一把将Tony推倒在床上，跨上那张两个人一起选的大床，他骑在Tony的裆部，搁着内裤和牛仔裤，他可以清楚的感受到来自Tony的温度。  
“很热哦...” Peter抬起身子，手撑在Tony身上，眼睛里混着从窗外照进来的月光这个人显得单纯又美好，Tony的脑子里像是断了一根弦一样，他翻身将Peter压在身下，他抽掉皮带，拽掉自己和Peter的裤子，腿在Peter的两腿之间，两条腿大大的被Tony分开，又俯身去吻他的嘴，绵长的吻在房间里响起一阵“咕叽、咕叽”的水渍声。  
Tony放开Peter的嘴慢慢的向着脖子进发，他轻轻的咬上Peter不明显的喉结，惹来了Peter的一声轻喘，他舔吻着白嫩的脖颈，留下一颗颗粉嫩的印记，Peter推了推Tony说：“你是要迫不及待的告诉May我成年了吗？”  
Tony笑了笑没说话，他继续在Peter的胸前奋斗着，他含住左边的一颗粉色的乳珠，轻轻的吮吸起来，Peter因喘息而起伏的胸膛加快了，唇齿间不断流露出诱人的呻吟：“嗯...Stark先生...这有点...唔..奇怪？...哼..”  
“叫我Tony，Peter，” Tony放开含在嘴里的乳珠，开始用两只手轻轻的揉搓起来，Peter的呻吟声更大起来，Tony笑着看着Peter的脸，“哦Kid，你还真是个敏感又纯情的小家伙...更舒服的后面还有呢。”  
Tony又一次俯身含住右边的乳珠，手里也不放过左边的那颗，粉嫩的乳珠被Tony弄的充血挺翘起来，Peter白嫩的身子也敏感的覆了一层粉红，Tony抬起Peter的腿，一把扯下松松垮垮挂在盆骨上的内裤丢在地上，内裤下的风光暴露的一览无余，前面还热衷于勾引的Peter却开始害羞起来，他伸手挡住被烧红的脸，支支吾吾的声音从手掌下传来：“别...别看了...！”  
Tony抬起Peter的腿，一个吻落在大腿内侧说：“没有什么不能看的，何况，这很可爱，不是吗？”Tony轻浮的吹了一个口哨，用一只手手轻轻的安抚着粉嫩的阴茎，Peter的呻吟迎合着Tony的动作，另一只手则是在Peter的屁股上来回揉搓，等到Peter尖叫着在Tony手里缴械投降，Tony抬起那只沾上Peter精水的手，舔掉一些粘在手掌上的精液，慢慢的伸向Peter那两块臀瓣之间私密的地方。  
“oh boy...我们可能要干一件扫兴的事情了...” Tony粗喘一口气说，“我得下楼去买一管润滑剂和...一盒避孕套，你知道的，我们需要它。”   
“床头柜里....有...”   
Tony看着躺在床上的Peter，那逃避的目光，Tony感觉自己有点傻的厉害，他居然就这样的中了男孩早准备好阴谋之中。  
“oh我的男孩，你是不是计划好来给老爸下套的？”Tony在Peter的脖颈上咬了一下，Peter敏感的缩了缩脖子，呻吟也从唇瓣间发出。  
他伸手拉开床头的矮柜，取出里面的润滑剂和避孕套，Tony沾满一只手的润滑剂，然后抬起Peter的一条腿搭在自己的肩上，开合的尺度极大，Tony慢慢的向那未经人事的后庭慢慢的插入一根手指，Peter在异物进入时紧张的哼了几声。  
Tony慢慢的用一根手指在紧致的穴里慢慢抽插起来，一进一出的抽动带出来了Peter的呻吟，那种低沉又快乐的声音：“嗯...哼...可以...再要一根...嗯~”  
Tony慢慢的加入第二根手指，大手却在Peter的臀瓣上留下了一个响而不痛的巴掌印，肉体接触的声音伴随着男孩对猝不及防的快感的呻吟，回荡在卧室内，随着Peter的适应，Tony慢慢的加入第三根，第四根手指，他们能在Peter的穴内随意进出，Tony狠狠的粗喘了一口气，他放下了Peter搭在他肩上的腿，西装裤连同内裤一起扯下，用最快的速度套上准备好的避孕套，他扶着那被男孩撩拨涨的发紫的肉棒，狠狠的撞开那湿热的穴口。  
“啊！嗯....”和手指无法比拟的大小让Peter疼的抽了几口冷气。  
Tony连忙俯身用吻安慰着Peter，未经人事的花穴死死的咬住阴茎的前端，Tony粗喘着气，他抬起Peter的两条腿，慢慢的将整根阴茎进入。  
“啊...嗯...嗯呜...Tony...！” Peter伸手用胳膊遮住涌出眼泪的眼睛，从未尝试过的快感一下子涌了上来，让他头皮发麻，泪水直接夺眶而出，Tony俯身，拿开他的手，舔吻着因为快感而流泪的眼睛，等到Peter开始适应，Tony才开始粗喘着气在Peter的花穴里耕耘起来。  
一进一出的抽插，九浅一深的刺激着敏感点，Tony极有经验的在初体验情事的身体里冲撞着，给男孩带来一切可以带来的快感，他抓着Peter的腰将Peter搂进怀里，整根没入的阴茎进入到了更加深的地方，Tony粗喘着气卖力的顶弄着说：“呼...呼...Kid，你可真是个宝贝。”  
“嗯...啊...！”Peter抬头透过半睁的双眼看到墙上的挂钟，滴滴答答的就要走到12点，Peter突然主动亲吻上Tony的脖子，学着Tony在他身上留下印记的方法，吮吸出一个淡淡的粉色。  
“Mr.Stark...嗯...哼哈...还有...还有五....嗯...啊...五...分钟....啊...！嗯呜...”   
男孩并不善意的提醒让Tony觉得他是在不满现在，他加快了抽插的速度，男孩埋头在他的脖颈处舒服的呜咽流泪着，Tony掰正男孩的脸，和他缠绵的吻着，两手捏着Peter的腰，让抽插的频率更快起来，Tony结束了吻，他粗喘着在Peter的穴内做着最后的冲刺，每一下都狠狠的撞在最敏感的点上，Peter用手臂搂住Tony的脖子，脚趾卷曲着扯着床单，如潮一般的涌上的快感让Peter发不出任何呻吟，他无意收缩着后穴，Tony低吼着打在Peter的臀肉上，在Peter身体的最深处交代了他和Peter的第一次性爱经历。  
Tony躺在床上，缓缓地从穴内退出来，他吻了吻Peter的额头说：“生日快乐，Pete，我爱你...”  
Peter趴在Tony的胸口喘息着，迷迷糊糊的回应：“谢谢...我也爱您...”  
Peter永远忘不了他成人那天，因为夜里太过于欢快的纵欲，导致他整整一天的成人计划全部泡了汤，整整一天和Tony在床上度过。

 

-End


End file.
